My Friend and My Love
by park shin yeon
Summary: Cerita tentang pertemanan di masa lalu dan pertemuan di masa sekarang. Kepergian, Kesedihan, Pembullyan, Kedatangan dan Perjalanan Cinta. #Meanie slight Vkook
1. Chapter 1

My Friend and My Love

Casts:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Other Cast:

Yoon Jeonghan

Choi Sungcheol

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Rated: T

Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship

Chapter 1 (Beginning)

Seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun tengah bermain sendiri di taman belakang rumahnya, terlihat dia tengah asik menendang-nendang bola. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba seorang anak berumur 6 tahun datang padanya dengan senyuman manis.

" Annyeong.." sapanya ceria.

" A-annyeong, kau siapa?" tanya anak yang memegang bola.

" Mingyu. Namaku Mingyu, hyung.." ujar anak tadi.

" Oh.." ujar anak itu,terlihat dia tidak begitu perduli dan mulai memainkan bolanya lagi.

" Kau, Wonu hyung kan?" ujar Mingyu.

" Hm? Darimana kau tau?" tanya anak yang bernama Wonwoo.

" Tentu saja aku tau.." ujarnya bangga. "hyung, apa aku boleh ikut bermain?" lanjutnya.

" Kau mau bermain denganku?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Hm.m.."

" Kalau begitu kau yang tendang bolanya ya?"

" Ne!"

Sejak saat itulah, mereka mulai dekat. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah sahabat. Mereka selalu sekolah di sekolah yang sama, dan duduk bersebelahan. Melakukan hal bersama. Mereka saling melengkap satu sama lain, jika Mingyu itu ceria dan mudah bergaul maka Wonwoo itu pemalu. Jika Mingyu tampan maka Wonwoo itu manis.

Tapi tak selamanya hidup itu bahagia bukan? Saat mereka baru menginjak bangku Junior High School, keluarga Wonwoo berada di ambang kehancuran. Ayah dan Ibu Wonwoo berkelahi setiap hari, bahkan mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Wonwoo masih butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Semenjak itu, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengurus Wonwoo. Ibunya pergi entah kemana, sementara ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Lama-kelamaan Wonwoo jadi anak yang pendiam dan pemurung. Meskipun ada Mingyu yang selalu menghiburnya,tapi itu sama sekali tidak merubah semuanya.

"Hyung, ini aku belikan roti dan susu untukmu." Ujar Mingyu, sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi mereka langsung menuju kesana.

" Kau saja yang makan, aku tidak lapar." Ujar Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari melihat pemandangan dari atas.

" Tapi dari pagi kau belum makan,hyung. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan tubuhmu itu? Nanti kau tambah kurus.." Ujar Mingyu.

" Memang kenapa? Lagipula tidak ada yang perduli padaku." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Siapa bilang tidak ada? Aku perduli padamu hyung.." ujar Mingyu, meyakinkan.

" Ya, dan hanya kau saja." Ujar Wonwoo,sambil memandang Mingyu. "Kau tau? Aku sempat berfikir, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau juga pergi jauh dariku?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan berfikir begitu hyung.. aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan selalu disampingmu." Ujar Mingyu,yakin.

" Janji?" tanya Wonwoo,mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

" Janji." Ujar Mingyu dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Wonwoo.

" Arasseo.. ku pegang janjimu.." ujar Wonwoo dan di balas anggukan mantap oleh Mingyu.

" hyung, karna aku sudah berjanji padamu mulai sekarang makanlah yang banyak.. ini makan roti ini.." ujar Mingyu menyerahkan kembali roti yang tadi sempat ditolak oleh Wonwoo.

" Ne, aku akan makan. Tapi kau juga makan.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Tidak-tidak.. kau harus habiskan sendiri rotinya, lagipula aku sudah makan tadi di kantin." Ujar Mingyu menolak.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan." Ujar Wonwoo mengembalikan lagi rotinya kepada Mingyu.

"Yak! Hyung.. kau harus makan.. nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" ujar Mingyu.

"Shireo! Aku mau makan kalau kau juga makan.. kau pikir aku tidak tau kau berbohong? Kau belum pergi ke kantin sejak tadi.. kau baru pergi ke kantin sebelum kembali ke sini dan memberikan roti ini kepadaku." Ujar Wonwoo.

" tadi aku makan dulu sebelum mebelikan ini kepadamu.." sangkal Mingyu.

" Kau pikir aku bodoh ya? Makan di kantin tidak secepat itu.., lagipula aku tau. Kau tidak akan makan kalau aku belum makan." Ujar Wonwoo, yang sukses membuat Mingyu menundukkan kepala bersalah karena telah membohongi Wonwoo. " karna itu, ayo kita makan roti ini bersama.." lanjutnya.

" Tapi hyung-"

" Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Dan pada akhirnya pun mereka memakan roti itu bersama, sambil sekali-kali Wonwoo tertawa karena lelucon aneh yang disampaikan Mingyu,.

" Hyung, kau tau tidak kenapa aku bisa sekolah di tingkat yang sama denganmu ?" ujar Mingyu.

" Molla, kupikir karna kau pintar jadi kau bisa satu tingkat denganku sekarang." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Aniya.., karna aku ingin selalu bersamamu hyung.. aku belajar dengan rajin agar appa mau memasukkanku ke sekolah di tahun yang sama denganmu.. " ujar Mingyu.

" Jadi, itu karna aku?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Ne."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 (BULLYING)

Di tahun kedua Junior High School semua berubah. Tidak ada yang tau jika semuanya akan jadi seperti ini, ayah Wonwoo melakukan korupsi. Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah berada di dalam sel tahanan. Wonwoo pun di sekolah menjadi bahan olok-olokan karena salah satu temannya adalah anak direktur pemilik saham dimana ayahnya bekerja. Tentu kabar mengenai ayah Wonwoo tersebar begitu mudahnya di sekolah. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan Wonwoo itu anak pelacur. Well, bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan itu? Keluarga Wonwoo adalah keluarga baik-baik sebelumnya.

" Cih, lihat dia! Dia masih saja berada di sini.. apa dia tidak tau malu?" ujar beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya.

" Iya, tidak tau diri sekali.." ujar murid yang lain.

Sementara Wonwoo, rasanya dia ingin menangis dan marah. Tapi itu tidak mungkinkan? Yang ada mereka tambah senang membullynya. Terkadang mereka malah menaruh jebakan di tempat duduk Wonwoo, atau di jalan yang akan di lewati Wonwoo. Atau tak tanggung-tanggung mereka akan melempari Wonwoo dengan tepung dan telur busuk juga menumpahkan seember penuh air bekas pel. Dan pada saat itu hanya Mingyulah yang perduli padanya, Mingyu yang melindunginya, Mingyu juga yang mengobati lukanya, Mingyu bahkan rela membawa beberapa baju ganti dan bekal makan untuk Wonwoo. Karena setiap kali Wonwoo ke kantin maka akan berakhir makanannya tumpah berserakan dimana-dimana karena ulah mereka yang mendorong atau menjegal Wonwoo.

" Hyung, sakitkah?" tanya Mingyu melihat luka yang melebar di lutut kanan Wonwoo. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di UKS. Mingyu langsung membawa Wonwoo ke sini karena melihat Wonwoo yang sedang terjatuh di tengah lapangan, di pastikan itu adalah ulah para pembully Wonwoo.

" Hyung, apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini? Kenapa lututmu bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu.

" Seperti biasa." Singkat namun penuh makna, selalu itu jawaban yang di terima Mingyu setiap kali dia bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Wonwoo. Seolah kejadian-kejadian itu adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi Wonwoo.

" Hyung, Ku dengar rumahmu akan di sita dua hari lagi.." ujar Mingyu.

" Ne. Kau benar." Ujar Wonwoo,pelan. Seolah dia sudah tidak punya semangat hidup lagi.

" Lalu, kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Mingyu.

" Entahlah.." ujar Wonwoo pasrah.

" Hyung, bagaimana kalau tinggal di rumahku saja?" tanya Mingyu menawari Wonwoo.

" Aku tidak mau merepotkan paman kim dan bibi kim, cukup aku merepotkanmu saja." Tolak Wonwoo.

" aku tidak merasa di repotkan.. dan eomma dan appa pasti juga dengan senang hati menerimamu." Ujar Mingyu.

" Tidak, Terima kasih. Mungkin aku akan tinggal bersama Seungcheol hyung." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Begitukah?" tanya Mingyu.

" Ne, paman Choi sudah menawariku sejak lama tapi aku menolaknya saat itu. Dan mungkin sekarang aku akan menerima tawarannya." Jelas Wonwoo.

" Ne, kau harus menerimanya. Walaupun tidak tinggal denganku setidaknya kau aman tinggal bersama Seungcheol hyung." Ujar Mingyu.

OOO

Hari ini Wonwoo tidak masuk sekolah, dia sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk dipindahkan ke rumah Seungcheol. Paman Choi dan Bibi Choi juga ikut membantunya, bagaimanapun Wonwoo itu adalah keponakan kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Seungcheol dan Mingyu ingin ikut membantunya namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo memaksa mereka untuk tetap masuk sekolah, karna mereka harus belajar dengan baik apalagi Seungcheol yang akan lulus Junior High School tahun ini.

"Wonu-ya.." panggil Choi Ahjuma.

" Ne?"

" Apa masih ada barang yang perlu dibawa lagi?" tanya Choi ahjuma.

" Sepertinya sudah tidak ada." Jawab Wonwoo.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kami tunggu di mobil,ne?" ujar Choi ahjuma. Dia pikir, mungkin Wonwoo butuh waktu sendiri sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya sejak kecil.

"ne ahjuma.." ujar Wonwoo. Melihat Choi ahjuma telah meninggalkannya sendiri di kamarnya yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkan.

" Hufft... aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. ku pikir hidupku akan terus bahagia sampai sekarang. Ku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. ungh.. kenapa berat sekali meninggalkan rumah ini? Banyak sekali kenangan ini di sini.. " ujar Wonwoo, meneteskan air matanya.

" Wonu-ya.. kajja!" ajak Choi ahjuma yang menghampiri Wonwoo.

" Ne." Dan Wonwoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

OOO

Sudah satu minggu Wonwoo tinggal bersama keluarga Choi, tapi semua keadaan masih sama. Meskipun sekarang ketika pulang sekolah Wonwoo selalu di sambut hangat oleh Choi ahjuma, tapi itu tidak mengubah keadaan di sekolah. Semuanya masih sama, Wonwoo tetap di bully. Seluruh keluarga Choi sama sekali tidak ada yang tau tentang pembullyan itu. Karena Wonwoo memang berniat tidak memberitahukan mereka, Wonwoo takut mereka jadi khawatir padanya. Wonwoo tidak mau mereka jadi memikirkannya, Wonwoo cukup berterima kasih atas kebaikan mereka yang sudah menampungnya.

"Hyung, mianhae..." ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang duduk bersama di atap sekolah

" Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Hyung, apa kau akan baik-baik saja ketika ku tinggalkan?"

" apa maksudmu Mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Besok lusa aku akan pindah ke Jepang" jawab Mingyu

TBC...

Kita mau minta maaf kalau sebelumnya cerita ini ada kesalahan. udah di perbaiki kok.. dan ini kita mau minta maaf kepada para readers yang udh nyempetin waktunya buat ngeriview cerita ini. maaf, kita blm bisa bales review kalian. mungkin di chapter depannya kita akan bales review kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (DEPARTURE)

Mereka masih duduk di sana, semua tampak hening setelah Mingyu mengatakannya.

" K-kau.. apa?" tanya Wonwoo, memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

" Aku.. aku akan pindah besok lusa." Jelas Mingyu lagi, dia takut Wonwoo akan marah padanya.

"Tapi- tapi kenapa? Apa kau sudah bosan berteman denganku? " tanya Wonwoo.

" Aniya,hyung.. appa mendapat tugas ke Jepang sementara kami harus ikut ke sana. Awalnya aku menolak ikut, tapi eomma bilang akan lebih baik jika aku ikut dengan mereka." Jelas Mingyu,memandang Wonwoo yang hanya diam. "Hyung, kau pasti marah padaku.."

" Entahlah.." ujar Wonwoo pelan, air matanya perlahan menetes membasahi pipinya.

" Hyung.."

" Aku tidak tau Mingyu-ya, aku tidak tau apakah harus marah atau sedih. Aku hanya- kehilangan.. hanya itu yang aku rasakan dua tahun ini..hiks.. a-aku-"

" Hyung, mian.. aku tidak bisa menepati janji. Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi, aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi.." ujar Mingyu sedih,rasa bersalah terus menyelimuti dirinya. Dia tau,sangat tau bagaimana rapuhnya sosok di sampingnya ini.

" Aku- tidak- menyangka, yang ku takutkan akan terjadi. Kau akan pergi jauh dariku." Ujar Wonwoo.

" Hyung.." ujar Mingyu memeluk tubuh ringkih Wonwoo.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu.. hyung, mau kau berjanji padaku? Beberapa hal." Ujar Mingyu.

" Tidak, aku tidak mau berjanji lagi jika akhirnya tidak di tepati." Ujar Wonwoo melepas pelukan Mingyu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan ini. 'aku akan kembali dan pasti kembali, jadi tunggu aku. Dan saat aku kembali ku harap kau menyambutku dengan senyuman. Aku akan kembali padamu dan menjagamu. Menutup telingamu ketika kau mendengar ada yang mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu, menutup matamu ketika mereka memandang buruk dirimu. dan membuka hatimu untuk orang yang selalu menjagamu,di hatimu.' Jadi jangan lupakan aku,hyung.." ujar Mingyu. Dan itu membuat sebuah senyuman bagi Wonwoo.

" jadi kau memintaku untuk menunggumu? Dan darimana kata-kata romantis seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

" kalimat-kalimat romantis itu tentu saja aku buat sendiri.. dan ya, kau bisa mengingat kalimatku itu dan kau bisa buktikan ketika aku kembali nanti. Karna kau tidak mau berjanji maka aku memohon padamu, ku harap kau bisa percaya padaku. Ini merupakan bentuk permintaan maafku padamu." Ujar Mingyu.

" Yah.. aku akan mengingat perkataanmu tadi.." ujar Wonwoo.

" Hyung, besok lusa kau ikut mengantarku ke bandara ya? Aku ingin melihatmu terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi Jepang." Ujar Mingyu.

"Ara.. aku pasti datang. Jam berapa kau berangkat?" tanya Wonwoo.

" Kami ambil penerbangan siang, karna masih ada banyak hal yang harus eomma dan appa urus. Aku tidak tau apa itu. Kalau tidak salah penerbangannya pukul 2 siang." Jawab Mingyu.

"Ah, berarti sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke sana." Ujar Wonwoo.

OOO

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Mingyu ke Jepang, jadi dipastikan hari ini Mingyu tidak masuk sekolah. Wonwoo tidak yakin hari ini dia akan aman, apalagi tidak ada Mingyu. Pasti mereka akan lebih membully Wonwoo, tapi ini aneh. Sejak tadi pagi belum ada yang membully Wonwoo, bahkan sekarang sudah hampir jam pulang. Wonwoo punya firasat yang tidak baik kali ini, ini tidak biasanya.

"Songsaenim,saya ijin ke kamar mandi.." ujar Wonwoo dan di angguki oleh guru yang mengajar di kelasnya. Saat perjalanan menuju toilet Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh. Murid yang berkeliaran memandangnya penuh ancaman, tidak seperti biasa. Saat Wonwoo akan masuk ke dalam toilet tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya dan membuat kepalanya terbentur tembok.

"Hey kau! Ku dengar Mingyu pindah ke Jepang ya hari ini? Jadi sekarang kau sendirian, ungh.. kasihan tidak ada yang membelamu lagi. nah, hari ini adalah awal hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku akan sedikit berbaik hati !" ujar namja bernama Boo Seungkwan, anak pemilik saham tempat ayah Wonwoo bekerja.

BYUR!

"Ungh.. lihat dirimu, bau sekali! Oh, Mingyu berangkat pukul 2 kan? Kalau begitu datanglah kesana,bye.." ujar Seungkwan meninggalkan Wonwoo di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sial! Satu jam lagi waktu keberangkatan Mingyu, aku harus cepat." Ujar Wonwoo.

Cklek!

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang dikunci dari luar, hal itu langsung membuat Wonwoo panik. Dia harus menemui Mingyu di bandara,tapi sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

"YAK!BUKA PINTUNYA! SIALAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Wonwoo sambil terus menendang-nendang pintu toilet.

OOO

Satu jam berlalu, itu artinya sekarang adalah waktu keberangkatan Mingyu. Mingyu sudah menunggu Wonwoo sedari tadi, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali belum muncul.

"Mingyu, kajja kita berangkat. Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak akan kemari." Ujar eomma Mingyu.

"Iya, lagipula ini sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Ujar appa Mingyu.

"tapi-"

" Ayo,sayang.."

"N-ne eomma.." ujar Mingyu sambil terus menengok ke belakang. 'hyung,kau dimana? Apa kau benar-benar tidak datang? Hyung, kuharap kau akan menungguku kembali. Aku janji akan kembali. Sampai bertemu hyung..'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 (PRESSURE)

Sudah hampir satu tahun setelah Mingyu pergi, itu artinya sekarang Wonwoo sudah berada di tingkat akhir Junior High School. Tapi semuanya tidak ada yang berubah, hidup Wonwoo semakin tertekan. Mereka semakin sering membully Wonwoo, menyuruh ini itu. Apalagi mereka yang membully adalah anak-anak penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah, membuat pihak sekolah tidak melakukan tindakan apapun ketika mereka melakukan pembullyan.

"Arggh! Sakit!" jerit Wonwoo saat Seungkwan dengan sengaja menginjak lututnya yang belum sembuh.

"oh sakit ya? Bagaimana dengan ini,hah?" ujar seungkwan menarik rambut Wonwoo dengan kencang membuat Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan.

"ARGGH! Hiks.. lepas kumohon.. argh! Sakit! Sakit!" teriak Wonwoo.

" Kau tau? Ayahmu melakukan pengakuan yang membuat ayahku terlibat dengan polisi. Dan kau harus terima akibatnya." Ujar Seungkwan. Dengan teganya dia membenturkan kepala Wonwoo berkali-kali ke tembok gudang sekolah.

" A-akh.. sakit.." rintih Wonwoo, Wonwoo bisa merasakan kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan dia yakin kepalanya berdarah dia bisa mencium bau anyir di dekatnya.

" bagaimana? Sakit? Itu tidak seberapa di bandingkan dengan hancurnya keluargaku karena ulah ayahmu itu." Ujar Seungkwan. Menendang dengan keras perut Wonwoo.

"UHUK!UHUK! Ungh.. k-ku pikir... kita- s-sama- kan?" ujar Wonwoo terbata.

" Apa? Jadi kau menyamakanku denganmu? Cih, aku tidak sudi!" ujar Seungkwan. " kau ingin semua ini berhenti kan? Maka ini adalah akhir semuanya." Ujar Seungkwan. Lalu datang 2 siswa yang sudah membawa beberapa tali.

" Waw, hallo manis.." ujar siswa pertama

" A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" ujar Wonwoo takut.

" Menurutmu? " ujar siswa ke 2

" kalian urus dia, aku tidak perduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Terserah! Yang pasti aku tidak melihatnya besok." Ujar Seungkwan.

" ka-kalian mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

" kami ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu, tapi santai saja kami akan membunuhmu dengan pelan." Ujar siswa pertama dengan seringainya.

" a-apa m-maksud kalian?"

" baiklah kita ikat dia-"

BUGH!

Wonwoo memukulkan balok kayu yang dia dapat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sialan!"

BUGH!

"Eungh.. uhuk!uhuk!"

Mereka berkali-kali memukuli Wonwoo, dengan balok kayu. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mampu melawan, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Mau berdiri saja,dia tidak mampu.

" Kau sudah memulainya dengan kasar, maka kami akan melakukannya dengan kasar juga."

BUGH!

BUGH!

"A-akh...ARGH! Hiks.. h-hentikan..ungh..argh! uhuk. Uhuk!"

"rasakan ini!"

"AKH! ARGH! UHUK!UHUK!"

Wonwoo sudah berada di ambang kesadaran sekarang, air matanya terus keluar. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, rasa sakit yang tak kunjung selesai membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Wonwoo sudah tidak kuat lagi, semuanya terasa samar-samar.

'ungh... Mingyu-ya...'

Hanya nama itu yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya, orang yang selalu menolongnya,melindunginya. Orang yang tidak mungkin ada saat ini, orang yang diharapkan kedatangannya. Wonwoo tak sadarkan diri, yang terakhir dia lihat ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke gudang menghamirinya dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

OOO

Seorang namja paruhbaya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang dokter, terlihat mereka sangat serius membicarakan sesuatu.

" Jadi, apa keadaannya parah?"

" Bisa di bilang 'ya',Wonwoo membutuhkan banyak donor darah karena pendarahan hebat di kepalanya akibat hantaman benda tumpul berkali-kali, dan ada sebagian tulang-tulangnya yang patah sehingga kita harus segera melakukan operasi." Ujar dokter tersebut.

" baiklah, lakukan operasinya segera. Tolong selamatkan Wonwoo."

" Kami akan segera melakukannya, berdo'alah. Kalau begitu, tuan Choi saya permisi dulu." Ujar sang dokter.

" Semoga, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Wonwoo, mian.. paman belum bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

OOO

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar, dokter mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo dalam keadaan baik. Tapi, Wonwoo mengalami kerusakan hati dan tekanan yang berkepanjangan yang membuatnya trauma. Kerusakan hati yang di alami Wonwoo terjadi karena, Wonwoo terlalu sering tertekan membuatnya mempengaruhi sel-sel kerja pada organ tubuhnya. Apalagi Wonwoo yang sangat sulit makan. Dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan perawatan dan pengecekan saja karena kerusakan hati yang di alami Wonwoo tidak begitu parah. Jadi, masih bisa diatasi.

TBC...


End file.
